Darkness and Light
by Of Words and Thoughts
Summary: A collection of oneshots, ficlets, drabbles, whatever you may call it. Mostly tendershipping, but may put in some puzzleshipping.
1. Intro

Well, hello, there!

This is the start of a series of little oneshots, ficlets, or whatever else you'd like to call them. They would probably mostly be about tendershipping (I do adore that pairing so!), but I would probably add in a puzzleshipping fic or two (I also have a certain fondness for that pairing).

Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy these little stories… I haven't done any Yu-gi-oh fanfics except for that tendershipping oneshot… so, I'm hoping that this will improve me some! Concrit is always welcome!


	2. Watch

Watch

Pairing: Ryou/Bakura

A distracted Ryou, his can't-keep-his-hands-and-lips-to-himself yami, and an innocent English essay.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is glad that I do not own it. Lots of fangirls probably will be if I did, though...

* * *

--Ryou's POV-- 

He was… utterly insufferable.

Watching me like that from across the table… with that cocky smirk on his face…

Bastard… doesn't he know that staring at people is considered _rude?_

Muttering to myself, I concentrated on my English essay. Hm… my introduction seems pretty stable… for now… might as well go to work on the body. I could always edit the intro later… now how should I start this? Hm… how about… 'A perfectly valid reason for this phenomenon is…'

But I could think no more than that. My eyes started to wander uselessly, sliding up the flat lined paper that was my essay, and onto the toned, slender chest of my yami…

I gulped. _No, none of that! _I scolded myself silently, forgetting that I had not exactly put a mind block up. _Your English essay needs doing!_

I bit my lip in determination and set my pencil against the white surface. All right… 'A perfectly valid reason for this phenomenon is…' A stray lock of white hair fell across my hand; absentmindedly, I put the pencil down and twirled it around my finger. 'A valid reason…' My eyes caught a sliver of sunlight glinting down onto the Millennium Ring around my yami's neck. It reflected the light, shining… ooh, shiny…

'A perfectly valid reason…' Shiny… and look at yami's milky white skin… he has pretty skin… and a slender neck…

'A reason…' Hn… huh? What reason? And reason for what?

…what am I writing about again?

--Bakura's POV--

Heh… he was amusing to watch.

His chocolate eyes all narrowed in concentration over that 'essay-thing', his little, pink mouth twisted up… my smirk grew wider. As if he were actually concentrating on that… essay, or whatever he called it…

I could see his eyes wander almost casually over… I could hear the very faint tickle of his mental voice through the mind link. He sounded like warm honey and milk… '_No, none of that!'_ Yes… very much like warm honey and milk. So delectably sweet… I would like very much to devour him right now…

_'Your English essay needs doing!' _My eyes sharpened with interest. So it _was_called an essay. Not just an essay, but an _English _one at that.

Hm… English. Isn't that some language?

I watched as he put down his pencil. His eyes seemed to have lost that blaze of determination; he looked more… thoughtful. Distracted? Daydreaming? He seemed to be looking over at my chest…

I raised an eyebrow at him. "…Host."

The vague stillness dropped, his big brown eyes snapped, and he looked at me in plain confusion. "Huh?"

I sighed melodramatically. "What… are you looking at my chest for?"

Immediately, his pale, angelic face turned a shade of red. I chuckled mentally. _'Why are you blushing, my host?'_

_'What? I'm not blushing!' _he squealed, panic-stricken, into my mind, still sounding very much like honey. Oh, and chocolate. Mustn't forget about chocolate.

_'Oh, but you are, my dear.' _

_'No, I'm not!'_

_'Yes, you are!'_

_'No, I'm—'_Immediately, he stopped and said out loud, "I'm _not _going to be dragged into another silly 'no, I'm not, yes, you are' arguments of yours, yami. They're _childish._"

Damn… he had to ruin it. My hand had been wandering over to his essay, wanting to snatch it so that he would have nothing else to look at or to attend to besides me…

But now, I snatched my hand back. Luckily, he hadn't noticed.

"It's _not_childish," I told him. "It's _fun!" _And with this, I gave off a decidedly insane smirk.

Ryou pouted (I think he must have been trying to _frown, _but pouting seemed to be his limit) and muttered, "Your idea of fun is stealing people's souls, sending them off to the Shadow Realm, chucking knives at random objects and people you don't like or care for, attempting to kill the pharaoh on many occasions…"

During his little tirade, I crept a bit closer to him.

"…scaring people with that bloodied knife of yours, I mean, honestly, can't you at least keep it in your room? You don't have to bring it everywhere we go, for goodness sake… and then there's with the bodies you keep trying to bring home…"

A little closer. And a little closer.

"…basically, all things that have something to do with violence, mutilation, or gore… oh, and there's with the threats, the killings…"

I crept up behind him and laced my arms around his waist. "Those aren't my _only_ideas of fun," I growled into his ear.

His hands slipped; his voice suddenly shook. "…and there's the p-possessiveness…" I started laying small kisses down his neck, his pretty, pale neck. I felt him shudder. "And the d-demands…" I smiled into his skin. Reaching up, I gently turned Ryou's head to face me.

"A-and the k-kisses…" His voice was barely above a whisper now.

I smirked. He looked beautiful. "Damn right, the kisses." And I claimed his lips for my own.

--Ryou's POV--

Oh, my… is this actually happening to me?

He tastes curiously like spice… sort of woodsy and musky… sweet yet sour… mm…

My hands creep up behind his head, his wild white mane that he had sworn never to brush… I accidentally opened my mouth, and, in a flash, our tongues were dancing.

Mm… I never knew he was such a good kisser. Or is he average? I mean, I've never been kissed before so how am I supposed to know? Is this supposed to be—

Mmph!

He tastes good…

My hands had curled into his hair, and suddenly, it was over. I leaned down, panting, one hand coming up to touch my swollen lips, and the other to my heart. The experience was so exhausting, and yet… strangely, I wanted more. I licked my lips, tasting a trace of Bakura's lips.

Wait a second… why the _hell_ did he pull away?

I looked up. "Yami?"

Wait… huh?

There was no yami anywhere.

Bewildered, I stood up. _'Yami!' _I yelled at him through the mind link. _'Where are you?'_

_'Right here… in the doorway,' _came the dry reply. _'No need to scream.'_

I turned to him swiftly. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," he replied, giving me an obviously fake innocent look that he _stole_ from me. Jerk.

My suspicions ignited. "No, you went somewhere, and I—" My eyes landed on the table. Where my essay was supposed to be, there was only an empty space.

…an empty space.

…

"YAMI!!!!"

* * *

So how was it? Good, great, or could use improving?

Concrit is always, very much welcome!


	3. Kiss

_**Kiss**_

**Pairing:** Ryou/Bakura

A strange thing happens to Ryou every night (or morning? Hm… I'm not exactly sure…)

This is a drabble, mind you. My very first drabble, even. Now, I don't exactly know the rules to a drabble, but you _do _have to make them a hundred words… right? Anyway, this is exactly a hundred words... I think... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh. I don't own it, and, most likely, neither do you. And if, by some odd chance, you do, then I only have one thing to ask you… PLEASE MAKE TENDERSHIPPING CANON!

God, I sound like a horribly obsessed fangirl. Which… I probably am. --grins--

--

He had gotten used to sleeping with his Millennium Ring on, clutching it to his chest much like a child would hug a cherished teddy bear.

It… comforted him.

He never really understood why. Perhaps because it was shiny? Pretty? Gold? …sharp?

But the only thing more perplexing than that was always what happened the next morning.

Every time Ryou woke up, with the necklace hanging down his neck, he could swear that he could taste an almost sinfully rich taste in his mouth, decadent, spicy, yet sharply addicting…

As if he had been kissed by some darkly seductive demon…

--

I trust that you, my dear reader, are smart enough to be able to figure out what happened... and if you're not, I'll be happy to explain if you just tell me of your confusion. --smiles--


	4. Insanity

_**Insanity**_

**Pairing:** Ryou/Bakura

Insanity… it is a beautiful thing, no?

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own a thing, besides my brand new computer. Huzzah!! But I would rather have Yu-gi-oh. --sighs--

--

Insanity.

My yami is the very embodiment of it.

Don't you agree?

He is one of those people that carry the very essence of insanity. It shows in his every step.

The slightly manic look in his crimson eyes that somehow makes me melt every time I look at him, the deliciously evil smirk that curves around his lips that always tempts me to smother him with sugar-coated kisses, the faint taste of pungent blood in his mouth every time I do… so captivating, so strangely fascinating… I love it.

I love every single second of it.

When he scoops me up unexpectedly and kisses my squeals away, when he drags me out for a wild dance under the rain that always, somehow ended up in a breathtaking kiss, whenever he makes me laugh out loud in the middle of class for making one of his inane, yet strangely logical comments about certain classmates at the back of my mind… and it's all so odd, so different from what I had expected, years ago, of what a normal romantic relationship would be.

Ha.

Normal. Bakura is anything but normal.

He frightens me, he delights me, he _loves _me.

Insanity.

I am loved by it.

Then again… perhaps I love because of it.

--

All right… sorry it took a while to update. Technical difficulties… --sighs--

Review if you like! Concrit is always welcome!


	5. You Say

Title: You Say

Pairing: Ryou/Bakura

Summary: Bakura reflects on Ryou's claim that he is not a thief. Kinda weird, the way it's written. OOC Bakura, I must warn you.

--

You say you have never stolen anything in your life, my little hikari. You say you are not a thief, blushing with sweet embarrassment whenever I hand you a little "gift" from whatever store I had just been raiding, flushing with shocked indignation when I casually let slip that I just took it from the shelf.

And a stealing-is-wrong lecture issues from your mouth.

But I wonder if you know… no, you _do _know. You know that I never listen to a word of that lecture. Occasionally, certain phrases such as "you are supposed to pay for it," and "are you even listening to me?" make their way to my ears, but mostly… I just watch you. The pale blush staining your cheeks, pale fire flashing in your eyes, and your small, full lips forming words… words.

Words…

Nonchalantly, I would say at the end of your lecture, "My, my, don't get all flustered. It's not much of a big deal… I'm sure you haven't been tempted to shoplift one or two times, goody-two shoes as you are."

Your face had reddened even further, and you cried out, British accent thickly affecting your words, "I have never stolen anything in my life! I am _not_ a thief!"

I had been sorely tempted to retort sharply back at that, knowing, thinking… because what you say is false. False, false, false… you _have_ stolen, and I'm not sure I like it.

Maybe I do…? That is besides the question. No… no.

But my dear, sweet hikari… what irritates me even more is the fact that you are not aware that you have stolen. You are not aware of the fact that you are a thief. So presumptuous… but you are so lovely, so pretty to look at.

And what astounds me is that you have stolen, not from just any common pathetic mortal, but from the great King of Thieves.

Give it back! I want it back…! Please…

Wait—I take that back. I will never say 'please' to you… granted, I would never say 'please' to anyone. If anything, you should be the one saying 'please' to me, begging and crying, as I steal the souls of your beloved, your so-called "friends…"

But no… I can't even do that, because you have stolen the one thing, my one weakness… you've stolen my heart, damn it!

Or what's left of it.

I. Want. It. Back.

I want it…

--

I stare idly up into the night. You had taken me stargazing, saying things like "It would be fun!" and I acted reluctant just to keep you unsuspecting. But I ended up going anyway, because you have my heart… and I would do anything to please you.

"Give it back," I whisper, glancing at you sleeping in the sleeping bag besides me. Soft white hair… you always manage to keep it so soft… and pale, ivory skin. I swear, you look so much like a damn girl, it's unbelievable.

Yet no girl could ever be as beautiful, as kind, as gentle…

_You're getting pretty damned sentimental again_, I growl to myself mentally. You shift, mumbling, and I freeze.

Hm.

And I notice your shivering, realizing just now that the night air is cold. "Idiot," I mumble and take my own blanket, tucking it around him securely. I won't need it anyway; I'm accustomed to much colder nights back in Egypt.

_My heart, clutched in your hands, it is dripping, dripping blood…_

You could make me do anything you want, you realize it, don't you, Ryou? Don't you…?

No, you don't. But I'd still like my heart back from you, I'd steal it back if I could. You have no right to steal from _me_…!

But as your shivering lessens and you relax against me, breathing softly, I realize…

Maybe it is not my heart I want. Maybe I want yours.

But maybe... a very hopeful, foolish maybe, but still… remembering your warm smiles and kind eyes...

Maybe I already have it.

--

Whoa, that was weirder than I expected.

OOCness ahoy…! xP


End file.
